


Искра в глазах

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Глаза говорят о многом, но свет в них говорит о большем. Люди боятся тех, чьи глаза не светят, но одобряют тех, чьи глаза ярче звезд.Мы все, пожалуй, рождаемся с этой искрой. Взрослея, мы развиваем ее, заставляя искриться еще ярче прежнего. Наши мечты, желания и цели – это все служит своеобразным топливом для света в глазах.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench (Watch Dogs)





	Искра в глазах

\- Искра в глазах. Тот самый блеск, который указывает людям, что ты чего-то да стоишь. Из-за блеска в глазах они тянутся к тебе, хотят быть ближе и поглощать твой свет.  
Глаза говорят о многом, но свет в них говорит о большем. Люди боятся тех, чьи глаза не светят, но одобряют тех, чьи глаза ярче звезд.  
Мы все, пожалуй, рождаемся с этой искрой. Взрослея, мы развиваем ее, заставляя искриться еще ярче прежнего. Наши мечты, желания и цели – это все служит своеобразным топливом для света в глазах.  
Некоторый свет всего лишь временный, и когда он пропадает, то пропадают и люди, которые прилетели на него словно мотыльки. Люди не любят чужие проблемы и, наверное, именно поэтому они избегают тех, в чьих глазах нет искры.  
Ситуации бывают разными, но и этот блеск может пропасть. Неважно, насколько быстро ты продвигаешься по лестнице своих стремлений, если ты несчастлив внутри. Свет не подделать, и это правда.   
И тогда, когда свет все-таки пропадает, то люди начинают избегать тебя. Они кричат, что ты не такой, что ты совершенно неправильный. Людям свойственно избегать тех, кто на них не похож, даже если их собственная искра лишь фальшивка, купленная в одной из передач типа магазин на диване.  
Он замолкает, прерывая историю. В темноте совершенно не ясно, что именно он чувствует, поэтому парень решает спросить:  
\- И что происходит, когда свет гаснет?  
\- Зависит от человека, – чуть помедлив, он продолжает. – Кто-то сдается окончательно, убеждая себя в собственной никчемности. Некоторые пытаются спасти тот круг из людей, который они собрали вокруг себя. Я ведь уже говорил, что люди отказываются от тех, в ком не видят эту самую искру. Некоторые такие люди отказываются даже от себя. Бывает, что кто-то создает наигранный блеск. Его распознать трудно, как и тот, что был куплен в магазине на диване.  
Но есть еще один вариант. Ты надеваешь маску. Это не маска из лживого притворства, чтобы люди не переставали общаться с тобой. Это настоящая маска, чтобы они больше не видели твои глаза. Их пугают те, чьих лиц они не могут увидеть.  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты носишь маску потому, что в твоих глазах нет искры? – Маркус очень удивлен такому исходу их разговора.  
\- Ни искры, ни блеска в них нет уже очень давно, – механический голос усмехается. – Только пиксели и диоды.  
\- Я не верю.  
Молчание. Пустое молчание, которое теряется на просторах Сан-Франциско, улетая прочь где-то на волнах залива. Оно тянется, словно вечность. Хочется поскорее убежать, перестать слушать, но слушать нечего. Да и убегать некуда.  
\- Тогда посмотри, – Ренч снимает свою маску, поворачиваясь к другу. – Что же ты видишь, Маркус?  
Он бросает взгляд на своего друга, бегая глазами по бледному лицу. Изнеможденный и уставший, Ренч действительно выглядит так, будто потерял свою «искру», про которую так долго рассказывал. Вот только глаза: они не выглядели как глаза человека, который потерял что-то важное для него.  
Маркус улыбается, ловя непонятливый взгляд Ренча. Однако этого хватает. Он ловит ту самую искру, пусть и всего на секунду, но блеск в глазах друга он заметил точно. Ренч не терял свой свет навсегда, он просто решил скрыть его от других.  
\- Искру, – все еще улыбаясь, отвечает Маркус. – Я вижу искру.


End file.
